Chemical Burn
by KaitlynGlass
Summary: A personal fanfic for JastlyJokely06. Holly is Myrnin's new assistant. He's working with chemicals. Everything can go wrong. (PM me if you want a personal fanfic!)


A personal fanfic for JastlyJokely06. I hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback! P.S. I know it's crappy! I wrote most of this at 10 at night with no sleep!

* * *

Why did I agree to this? Why the hell did I tell Amelie I would be his new assistant? _Because if you said no, you'd die._

Walking into the alley, I could tell this was going to be… exciting, terrifying, and an adventure. The alley was dark, due to the fact that it's about 8:30 at night. This is going against everything I've been raised to do. Stay out of the dark, they all would say.

"Just be calm Serenity. Once you get to the lab, Myrnin should keep you safe. Should if the key word…" I whispered, pushing my glasses higher on my nose. I felt like I was in a horror movie, heart racing in fear. A stick snapped behind me, making me jump. Adrenaline kicked in and I ran as fast as I could down the alley, the door to the lab in sight. It didn't look like a lab from the outside though. If Amelie didn't tell me what to look for, I would've been lost.

Once I reached the door, holding my books close to my chest, I threw it open. I couldn't see more than 5 feet inside, but I had to risk it. I could sense danger behind me. I stepped onto the first stair and slammed the door behind me. I was safe. At least I hope I am. I've heard so many rumors of how unpredictable he is. One minute he could be normal and crazy, the next second he's insane and trying to kill you.

"Hello? Myrnin? Are you here?" I yelled down the stairs as I walked down. I walked carefully, trying to see through the dark. I hopped down the rest of the stairs until I hit the bottom. Oddly, as soon as I hit the floor, the lights turned on. I squinted my eyes, letting them adjust to the light which momentarily blinded me.

"Who are you?" I opened my eyes wider, the blindness leaving me. Standing no more than 2 centimeters away was an extremely attractive man with dark brown hair and eyes to match. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, making them a pinkish color. He was so close. His lips were so close. Within kissing distance.

"I'm Serenity. You can call me Siren. I'm your new assistant. Amelie sent me." I rushed through my words, not used to being this close to guys.

"Why is one of your eyes blue and the other green? It's very unusual." Myrnin asked, bringing himself closer.

"Oi! Back off!" I said, pushing his chest. He didn't move. "Back away from me! I didn't sign up for someone to be up in my personal space."

"Well if you're going to be my assistant, you will have to do something about that temper. Do you think you can do that?" He asked, taking a few steps back.

I eyed him. If I said no, he would probably get Amelie to let me go. If I said yes… I could be in for a world of excitement and science. "I…I guess I can work on it."

"Great!" Myrnin exclaimed. "Let's get to work! Now, how are you with chemicals?"

…..

"Myrnin? Can I go home now? We've been working for hours and I have school soon." I begged. We've been up all night working. I've also been here for the past 3 weeks all day except for the time I was at school. I barely got any time to sleep. My vision was blurring and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"What? Oh, yes, you can leave. Go home and sleep, then be back after school. And put away those chemicals." He said, gesturing to the ones he was finished with.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I mumbled, grabbing the few chemical that were in test tubes and shuffled across the lab too the cabinet. Actually, I never made it to the cabinet. A box was in the way of my path and due to my tiredness I didn't notice it. Why the hell did he give chemicals to a girl who was physically drained?

The last thing I remember before blacking out was a loud boom and my head hitting the floor.

…

"Serenity? Siren, wake up!" A voice far away yelled. A pair of lips met mine, but not in a kiss. CPR. A huge weight was on my chest, pounding extremely hard. Then lips again, then more pain. So much pain… "Serenity!"

I struggled to open my eyes, feeling so very tired. It hurt to breathe and my ribs ached. Broken ribs, that was the problem.

"Siren. Oh thank god you're awake. I thought for a moment…" Myrnin said. Smoke and ash were everywhere. And we weren't in the lab anymore; we were outside and in the alley.

"What the hell happened?" I coughed, wincing.

"The chemicals you dropped were highly reactive. I was barely able to get us out in time before the lab exploded. Amelie's on my way and then you're going to the hospital." Myrnin said, stroking my black hair, making me feel calmer.

"My glasses? My books?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but they're gone. I didn't have time to grab everything. But don't worry, you will get them all back, free of charge. I'll buy them all for you. This is my fault."

"I'm not dead, am I? Don't feel guilty." I said with a slight smile. He smiled a bit, leaning down. My cheeks started to flush again, but I knew what was about to happen. His lips met mine for a second, only a second. Then the Amelie and the ambulance came. As soon as they put me on the stretcher, I closed my eyes and let myself sleep. He would keep me safe. I had no doubt about it now.

He stayed with me the whole time I was in the hospital, barely leaving my side. He and I were…. I don't know what we are. With him, I'll never know. All I know is we're not friends, we're more than that. And I'm definitely okay with that.


End file.
